The Sweet Dreams Series
by tuesday's child
Summary: Dawn/Spike set in the future, if Buffy had never come back. **Part 21 Added Sept 28!!!!!!!! Please review, ^_^
1. Flashing Back : 1

_Dawn gazed around the room, turning in a slow circle. She'd never been here, but anyone could tell that this room was in a funeral parlor. She stood still and looked down at herself. Too-long arms, awrkwardly skinny legs, flat chest. I'm 14 again, she realized. She crossed her arms self-consciously and turned towards the group of people milling around the room. They were all in black, and Dawn recognized a few of them as friends of her mother's. She took a few shaky steps towards the mahogany coffin everyone was stopping to look down at. _

_We didn't have a wake or viewing for mom..._

_Dawn stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned ot the left, where she saw Willow and Tarah playing...what? Go Fish. They were playing Go Fish...Of course, this made sense to Dawn and she kept walking up to the coffin._

_"Poor Joyce." _

_Dawn turned at the voice, "Spike?"_

_"Im sorry she's gone, little bit."_

_"Me too..."_

_She reached the coffin with Spike by her side and bent to kiss he mother's pale forehead._

_"No!"_

_Spike yanked her back, "You can't touch her."_

_When Dawn tried to look back at her mother, she wasn't in the funeral home any more. _

_"Why am I here, Spike? It's been so long..."_

_"You can't touch her, she's gonna be ok..."_

_Dawn tried to put her hands on the vampire's shoulders but he slapped them away, "Spike, Buffy's gone."_

_"Don't...She'll be fine."_

_"It's been years, Spike."_

_Suddenly, the tear-filled blue eyes looked up at her, "It's time to go, Nibblet."_

_"Why am I re-living this night? Why now?" Dawn demanded. But Dream Spike was still stuck in the past._

_"We should get you stitched up." He said, gingerly touching the cuts on her abdomen._

_"No! I want to go home, Spike. Stop it! This night is OVER." She began to lose her breath with every word, "It's over, Spike. Let's go back now..."_

_"You're too young to understand." Giles said, from where he stood with Tarah and Willow, "We have to go, Dawn."_

_Dawn tried to speak, but she was suddenly being thrown backwards. She landed hard against a brinck wall and fell to a heap on the ground. When she looked up, the scene was gone, and instead she was in a stark white room._

_"Hey, baby girl."_

_Dawn shrank back against the wall, "But...you're not supposed to be here."_

_Glory leaned down and smiled, "I know. Neither are you."_

_Dawn looked down at herself again. She looked different than before. Older, definitely, "What do you want from me?"_

_"Nothing, Dawnie." Glory said, her voice so much like Buffy's._

_"Don't call me that."_

_"He can't protect you forever, sweetie." The God whispered, pushing a stray strand of Dawn's hair out of her face, "And someday, you'll be alone."_

_"I know."_

_"Be careful, princess."_

_"I always am."_

Dawn sat straight up in bed, her breathes coming in short gasps. She fumbled in the dark for her bedside lamp, and let out a sigh of relief when soft light flooded the room and she found herself in herown bed.

It had been over two years since her last dream about the night Buffy died. Dawn took a sip of water from the glass on her nightstand. She let out a long breath. Three years ago, she lost her sister. Two years ago, the therapist (who had been given fake information on who Dawn really was) had declared the dreams gone, probably for good. Dawn leaned back and sighed. Glory showing up suddenly in her dreams couldn't be a good thing.

The former (as far as she knew) key got up and went to her window. Looking down at the back yard, she could see Spike smoking a cigarette while leaning against the huge oak tree. In the blue light from the moon on one side, the orange glow from a street lamp on the other, he was split down the middle. On one side, his skin was pale, luminescent in the moonlight. The other side glowed, and Dawn wondered if that was how he looked in the sunlight. She shook her head and backed away from the window, then climbed back in bed.

"Go back to sleep, Dawn." She told herself, "Stop thinking about your surrogate big-brother."


	2. Flashing Back : 2

Spike took a good long drag off his cigarette and let his body lean against the tree, the roughness of the bark scraping his back, even through the leather of his duster. He closed his eyes. Days like this one, where everything went so damn well, always left him restless at night. It was almost as if he was incomplete if he hadn't killed something or beat the crap out of Willy the Snitch by the end of the day. It was pathetic, really, he thought. But that was the way the vampire was wired; always ready for the big battle.

He looked up at the window of Dawn's room. The light was on. He flicked the ashes from his cigarette to the ground and sighed. He was about to move away from the tree and go to her when her face appeared in the window. Spike quickly pretended not to see her, so she wouldn't think he was watching over her like an overprotective mother hen. Again. He smirked to himself. He couldn't help but protect the seventeen year old, even if she had stopped being a kid long ago. Three years-- God, had it been so long?--had passed since Spike had taken over as her main caregiver, and he still thought of her as someone who needed him to protect her. Someone who needed him, period. He closed his eyes again and remembered that first day of the rest of his life with Dawn.

_Spike met the witch's eyes uncertainly, "You're sure she's OK?"_

_"I promise, Spike." Tarah soothed, "She just had a nightmare. Willow panicked and called you."_

_"Sorry." Willow squeaked from the couch, "But you calm her down so well..."_

_"The nightmares are getting worse." Spike said, "She's having them more."_

_"We know." Tarah murmured, "But it's only been three weeks since...since it happened. Maybe it'll stop."_

_"Maybe." The vampire shrugged, "You two look beat."_

_Willow smiled a little, "Between classes, and rebuilding the bot, and Dawnie, we hardly have time for sleep."_

_"Sleep? What's that?" Tarah said with a grin._

_"Well...why don't I look after her?" Spike asked, shoving his hands deep into his duster pockets._

_"What?"_

_"Just for a few days, so's the two of you can rest."_

_"Oh, Spike, Xander could do it. Or Giles." Tarah said, "It's OK."_

_"I want to." Spike cut in, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "I mean...I told Buffy I would, you know. Protect her. And I want to make good on that promise. Just let me take care of her, if only for the week to give you all some time to yourselves."_

_Willow and Tarah looked at eachother uncertainly, then back to him. He flashed them a winning smile. It was in the bag._

Spike shook his head and chuckled to himself. A few days had turned into a few weeks. Then, he had convinced the Scoobies that Dawn was safe with him, and he had moved in permanently.

The others had no idea why he took care of Dawn without so much as a complaint, why he did it willingly, almost eagerly. For a while it was to be close to Buffy in a way, and make good on his promise. But after a few months, he was staying because Dawn kept him from taking a walk out into the sunlight, or accidentally falling on a sharp bit of wood on purpose. All he had to do was look into those big, trusting brown eyes, and he had every reason to stay.

The vampire stomped out his cigarette and looked up at the window. The light was off and she was gone.

"Sweet dreams, Nibblet."


	3. Right Here

_Yesterday has been and gone _

_Tommorow will I find the sun or will it rain _

_Everybody's having fun except me I_

_'m the lonely one _

_I live in shame_

Spike opened one eye as the muffled strains of music came up into the living room. The curtains were drawn to block the sun and Spike had finally fallen asleep after a long night of kicking demon ass. It was barely noon on a Saturday. Of course. It was band rehearsal. Spike groaned and rolled off the couch, standing up and stretching. Three times a week, the band Dawn had started with her four friends practiced in the basement. The band, which was mostly a cover band, was playing one of his old favorites, so it really wasn't all that much of an intrusion to his sleep.

_I said goodbye to romance [yeah] _

_Goodbye to friends, _

_I tell you Goodbye to all the past _

_I guess that we'll meet, _

_we'll meet in the end_

As Spike heated up a mug of blood in the microwave, he listened to Dawn's throaty voice belting out the song. She was so talented, she could take any song, sung by male or female, and make it her own. Spike listened for a few more moments, then took his blood out as the microwave began to buzz at him. He headed down the basement stairs as the song kept going. He sat on the bottom step, but the band didn't stop playing.

_I've been the king, _

_I've been the clown now broken wings can't hold me down I'm free again _

_The jester with the broken crown _

_It won't be me this time around to love in vain_

Dawn, Mia, Jag, Card and Ian, made up the group of "Sunnydale High's most talented rejects" as they liked to call themselves. Spike had taken to calling them the Scoobies, Generation Next. Dawn and Mia sang and Mia also played the guitar, Jag (whose real name was Michael) played the drums, Card was keyboards, and Ian was the bass. Spike had come to think of them as a sort of family. The boys practically lived there anyway, always swiping food from the fridge and quizzing Spike on vampire lore.

They all knew, of course, what went bump in the night. Dawn couldn't hide it from them for long. In fact, they had all taken it rather well. Turned out Mia was hell with a stake and Card was their new net-guy. Spike was sometimes shocked at how much they resembled the old Sunnydale gang. Card was the intellegence of Willow, Jag had the boyishness and sarcasm of Xander, Mia babbled like Willow and had learned some magicks since she'd met Dawn, Ian reminded Spike of Riley without the blinding hatred he'd had for Captain Cardboard. And all five of them deserved a record deal.

_I said goodbye to romance [yeah] _

_Goodbye to friends, _

_I tell you Goodbye to all the past I_

_ guess that we'll meet, _

_we'll meet in the end _

_and I feel the time is right _

_although I know that you just might say to me _

_what you gonna do _

_what you gonna do _

_But I have to take this chance goodbye to friends and to romance _

_And to all of you _

_And to all of you _

_Come'on now!_

Dawn noticed Spike and winked at him. She twirled the microphone in her hands a little, and grinned over at Mia before launching into the rest of the song.

_I said goodbye to romance [yeah] _

_Goodbye to friends, _

_I tell you Goodbye to all the past _

_I guess that we'll meet, we'll meet in the end _

_and the winter is looking fine and I think the sun will shine again _

_and I feel I've cleaned my mind _

_all the past is left behind again _

_I said goodbye to romance [yeah] _

_goodbye to friends, _

_I tell you goodbye to all the past _

_I guess that we'll meet, _

_we'll meet in the end._

As the song wrapped up the band stood still, all looking to Spike for approval. The vampire sent them two thumbs up, "Excellent. Extra points for playing somethin' by Ozzy. Nice work."

They all cheered and started packing up. Dawn tugged her shoulder-length hair off her neck and tied it up in a messy bun before going to help Jag pack up the drum set. 

"Algebra exam tomorrow." Mia reminded them, "Study session tonight?"

Everyone else groaned.

Dawn sighed, "Yeah I guess." She looked to Spike for approval. He nodded, "We can have it here."

**

"a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared if c is the hypotenuse--" 

"OH MY GOD THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Jas interrupted Dawn's explanation, "Please, someone. Tell me WHEN in my career as a drummer for the Red Hot Chili Peppers will I give a rat's ass about a right triangle?"

Everyone laughed. Dawn sighed, tossing down her pencil, "Jag, anywhere but here?"

Jag grinned at the start of the old game. He thought for a moment, then said, "Doing a photo shoot for the cover of Rolling Stone. Card, you're turn."

"Sleeping."

"That's it?"

"With Cindy Margolas. Mia?"

"Ummmm....Oooh, in Puerto Rico, with Roberto the cabana boy massaging my feet. Ian?"

"Amy Yip at the water park."

Everyone groaned. Mia rolled her eyes "Does your answer EVER change?"

"I like consistency." He said simply, "Dawnie? Your turn."

Dawn closed her eyes and thought, "Let me see....It's like, four years ago. My sister's alive and my mom's alive. And Spike is still trying to kill us all, but that's cool, because he kidnapped Angel, and I can't STAND Angel. Anyway, it's back then and I'm watching Friends on a Thursday night with Mom and Buffy."

Everyone stared at her, including Spike who had come in to warm up his dinner. He cocked his head to the side, "That's a nice image, pet."

Dawn opened her eyes and smiled at him, "What about you? Anywhere but here?"

Spike was silent for a few moments as all the band members focused on him. After a long pause he met Dawn's eyes and said evenly, "Right here."

Everyone looked at Dawn, then Spike.

"Intense." Ian whispered.


	4. Amazing

"Dawnie's up next!" Mia squealed, bouncing slightly in her seat. Spike and the rest of the band looked at her.

"Mia-babe, how much coffee have you had today?" Card asked suspiciously.

"I had like, three cappuccinos at the Espresso Pump earlier." She said with a shrug.

It was open mic night at the Bronze and Dawn had signed up on a dare from Jag. Willow and Tarah came over to the table carrying two trays full of drinks.

"Is she up yet?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Nope. Next, though." Ian said, taking his coke from Tarah. The witches took their seats. Spike glanced at Mia, who was to Willow's right. They were like clones of eachother, only Mia was blond and more punk than Willow had ever even considered being. But the two of them were talking excitedly to eachother, both jittering with nervous excitement.

As the guy on stage finished his song, the MC, a kid Spike recognized as one of Dawn's friends announced her. Spike smiled as she crossed the stage, her hands twisting nervously.

"Um...hi." She said into the mic, and Spike locked eyes with her from the audience. He gave her a wink and she winked back, before looking down nervously at the guitar in her hands, then picking it up and placing her fingers over the strings "This song is one I used to hear my sister play all the time when I was younger." She took a deep breath and Spike swore he could hear her heart beating just a little faster than normal.

_Childhood living is easy to do_

_The things you wanted I bought them for you_

_Graceless lady you know who I am,_

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_      

Her eyes fell shut and her fingers drifted over the string with a memory of their own, the song coursing through her. It wasn't as if she knew what had started Buffy's obsession with the song. But singing it, playing the chords, it made her feel like she was 12 again and the strains of that song were coming from behind the closed door to Buffy's room. 

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,_

_Now you've decided to show me the same_

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

Spike leaned forward in his seat. The look on Dawn's face was...beautiful. She had forgotten about the crowd long ago, he could tell. Her eyes were shut and she was playing from somewhere far away, before her sister had died, before Joyce had gone. Maybe even before Sunnydale, for all he knew. But right then, under the soft lights ont he stage of the Bronze, her hair swept up and clipped back, dressed all in a green that matched her eyes, she looked angelic, peaceful. Spike had never wanted to hold her more than he did at that moment.

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,_

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried,_

_Let's do some living after we die_

_Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

_Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday    _

Applause erupted in the Bronze, and Dawn was torn back to reality as her eyes snapped open. She bowed nervously and flew offstage. She was met by leather-clad arms catching her and spinning her around in a tight hug. Dawn giggled as Spike set her on her feet again.

"Amazing." He whispered, "Just...amazing."

"Thanks." She breathed, swiping at a stray hair in her eyes, "I got a little lost there for a minute."

"You looked like an angel, Nibblet." He kissed her on the forehead, "Buffy would've been proud."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well. Go see your friends." He said, sending her off in the direction of the table.

Dawn smiled over her shoulder at him before heading over to the band members and Willow and Tarah. But she was intercepted by Lane, a girl from her lunch period.

"Ohmigod, DAWN! You were sooooooo good!" She gushed, "And who is that GUY who was staring at you the whole ENTIRE TIME!?"

"What guy?"

"DUH! Bleached and leather? Totally gorgeous?"

"Ummmm....."

"Is he, like, you know. Your older brother?"

Dawn blinked, "No...."

"No WAY! Are you saying he's your BOYFRIEND? He's like, 25!"

"No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Then what?"

Dawn blinked once again. What was Spike, anyway? Her protector? Guardian? Pet Vampire? She shrugged, "He's just...a friend?"

"Is he available?"

"No!" Dawn snapped, then her eyes widened, "I mean--"

"Ooooh, you have a thang for that tall drink of water with the long leather jacket."

"Um...no." Dawn gently shook off the grasping hands of the gushing cheerleader, "I need to get to my table. See you Monday, k?"

"Sure, Dawnie."

Dawn shook her head to herself and walked the rest of the way to the table, her mind running with mixed thoughts of Spike and the many ways to torture the Cheerleading Captain.


	5. Illegal in 48 States

Oh no. Oh no. OH no. OH NO. NO NO NO NO.

Good show, Spike, see what a fine mess you decided to get yourself into.

"BLOODY HELL!" He growled, kicking the side of a tombstone.

***Right then, here are the reasons NOT to EVER hug her like that EVER again.**

**1. It makes you want to hold on, which is bad.**

**2. It makes you want to kiss her, which is wrong.**

**3. You ARE NOT ALLOWED to want her. EVER.**

**4. If the above happens, Willow will kick your ass from here to bloody eternity.**

**Plus, it's illegal, in at least 48 states. She's 17, you're almost 125, for Christ's sakes. She doesn't need you bollocksing up her life. You try anything with her, and she'll get scared. Or maybe she'll decide, by some miracle, that she wants you, too and she'll ruin her own life by carrying on with you. She belongs to SUNLIGHT, you fool. Not with you....**

**And now you sound like the soddin' poofter. ***

Spike ended his inner-tirade and leaned against a nearby crypt. It used to be he could hug Dawn and think of her as the Lil Bit, his protectee.

Now it was all just going to Hell in hand basket, all because he had hormones with minds of their own. But there was NO WAY, NO WAY in HELL he was falling for a seventeen year old human, especially Dawn.

He just wasn't.


	6. Judge and Jury

Dawn shook violently as she cowered in the chair. The man pacing back and forth in front of her was nothing but a shadow, just like the judge and jury. All of them stared at her with their eyeless faces, and she shivered in fright.

_"Your honor, I think you can see that this woman is guilty." The man growled, coming to a halt in front of Dawn, his face coming into focus._

_"Who are you?" Dawn whispered, studying his face. He was short, and wore a weird-looking hat._

_The judge banged her gavel, "You are NOT allowed to ask questions!"_

_Dawn flinched and looked over at the jury. It hit her like a ton of bricks as their faces came into focus that she knew them. Willow, Tarah, Xander, Anya, Spike, Angel, Giles...Joyce._

_"Mommy?" Dawn gazed teary-eyes at her mother's cold face. She choked back a sob and looked at the "lawyer"._

_"Isn't it right that you did NOTHING to stop your sister from killing herself?"_

_"I tried." Dawn whispered, "I swear! I tried to get her to stay."_

_The man sneered slightly and clicked a remote that suddenly materialized in his hand, and suddenly there was a small television. The man put it in slow motion as the scene of Buffy plunging from the tower to her death began to play, "You just let her go. You wanted to save yourself and you let her go. Isn't that right, Dawn?"_

_"No!" Dawn choked, "I would have gone instead, but she...she..."_

_"She's guilty!" Willow spat, acid tingeing her voice._

_"Guilty!"_

_"Guilty!"_

_As each member of the jury screamed their answers, Dawn sobbed harder. When it came down to Spike, her tears slowed._

_"Spike. You know. I...I tried to make her stay. Please--"_

_"Guilty." He whispered, and the jury was gone. The short man slammed his fist down on the table._

_"I rest my case, your honor." He said, tipping his hat a bit._

_"WHO ARE YOU?" Dawn screamed._

_"My name's Whistler." He said, "And I just proved that you killed your sister."_

_The judge turned to her and her face became clear._

_"Glory?!"_

_"That's right, sweet cheeks. You are hereby sentenced to life in HELL."_

_"No!" Dawn struggled as to strong arms pulled her out of her seat, "NOOOO!"_

Dawn sat up in bed, panting. She glanced at the clock. It was still light out, only 6pm. She had fallen asleep reading her English assignment...Day-mares were just as bad as nightmares, apparently. She shook her head to herself and got up, picking up her journal from her nightstand.

"It wasn't real." She whispered and hurried out the door.


	7. Protector Part 1

Dawn was out on the porch swing, legs tucked under her. Half her face was curtained by her hair as she hunched over her journal, writing slowly, stopping to chew on her pen cap every so often. Spike leaned against the counter, watching from the kitchen window. It was barely dusk, just enough light to see by. He had often wondered what she wrote in the journal she'd kept since Buffy had died, but she'd never shown it to him or even spoken about the kinds of things she wrote in it. Spike backed away from the window slowly, mentally chiding himself for staring at her. He poked his head out the door.

"Pet? I'm on my way to patrol. Want to come?" 

Dawn looked up, shutting her journal and tucking the pen in the spiral side. She nodded, "Yeah, let me go change."

Spike watched her go, then sagged against the door frame once she was out of sight. He had to get a hold of himself. This teenage nervousness he got every time he so much as spoke to her was getting ridiculous. But, it was hard not to get dizzy from just looking at her, ever since he'd discovered the little crush he was developing. *A crush that you will NOT even THINK about pursuing. EV-ER* He told himself, going to get his duster from the closet.

**

Dawn drove the stake straight through the vamp's heart, and grinned as he faded to dust. "Oh yeah, I'm good."

"Excellent." Spike praised her, "Your form is improving."

"I know," She said with a nod, "The new wrist thingy you showed me is working wonders. It's easier to stake them now."

Spike shoved his hands in his pockets as they continued through Restfield Cemetery in silence. He had been training Dawn for two years now and she was fighting like a pro. Almost as well as he sister, without the super strength. Tonight alone the 17-year old had dusted two vamps on her own.

"Hey, do you mind if the band practices an extra day for a few weeks?" Dawn asked suddenly, swinging her stake at her side and twirling it in her fingers.

"I don't mind. Why?"

"Big talent thing at the Bronze in a few weeks. Like a battle of the bands."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Dawn shrugged, "I dunno. I wasn't sure if we'd do it till a day or so ago. We really should think up a band name before then."

"So, what's the competition for? D'you win anything?"

Dawn smiled and rubbed her hands together, rolling the stake between them, "Yeah. Two grand."

Spike's other eyebrow rose, "What're you gonna do with two thousand bucks?"

"Split it up between us. $400 each. It'll help me pay for books for college. Which reminds me, I should be getting acceptance letters soon."

Spike nodded, trying not to think about college, which meant Dawn would be leaving. Instead he pushed Dawn behind him as he noticed the large shadow up ahead.

"That's not a vamp." He said, "Stay behind me."

Dawn nodded as he slipped into game face, following close behind. As they drew closer, the shadow took shape. It was at least six feet tall, greenish yellow, three eyes and no mouth they could really see, and of course, horns.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn whispered, her hand tightening around Spike's forearm.

"Don't go anywhere near it."

"Spike, what IS it?"

"A L'acido. Acid spewing demon. They can't see out of those eyes, they use heat sensors. Which means you need to stay away from it." He said, gently prying her hand off his arm. He walked up to the demon until he was as close as he was willing to get, his eyes focusing on the hulking monster's victim; a young girl, no older than twelve. The poor thing was cowering by a heart-shaped grave marker as the L'acido advanced on her. Spike glanced at Dawn, then scooped up the little girl. The demon made a roaring noise as it sensed it's victim being moved. Spike set the girl down and told her to run.

"Just go," He growled, "and don't look back. Run as fast as you can."

The girl looked up at him, terrified by his vampire visage, and fled. The demon swung it's arm blindly, just barely missing spike with his sharp claws.

"SPIKE!" Dawn screamed, tossing him a crossbow from the weapons bag.

He caught it and backed away from the demon slightly, "Thanks, pet. Stay back."

The demon swung again, Spike ducked. He shot at it, but missed by a few inches. He reloaded quickly, trying to distract the demon from picking up on Dawn' presence. As he reloaded again after another narrow miss, the demon lost interest, it's sensors feeling the heat radiating from the human nearby. Spike looked down to load the stake into the crossbow when he heard Dawn scream. 

"Bugger." He muttered. The demon had her by the shoulders. Spike dropped the crossbow and ran at it, knocking the L'acido just as it spit a stream of blue acid that would have gotten Dawn in the face, probably blinding her. Instead, it soaked through Spike's t-shirt and hit his neck with a sizzle, the acid burning his skin as he and the demon tumbled over. Spike bit his tongue to keep from screaming in agony, and was about to toss the demon off when the thing just stilled, dead weight resting over Spike's acid-covered body.

Dawn stood over them panting, a dagger covered in green blood in hand.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Spike tried to speak but his mouth had gone dry. He let his head drop back, and everything went black.


	8. Protector Part 2

Spike's eyes blinked open slightly. It took a moment to focus on his surrounding, but the edges became sharper after a few blinks and he could see a tearstained face looming over him. He turned his head slightly and saw the L'acido lying dead a few feet away. That explained the smell. And the horrible burning from his neck to his abdomen. He looked back at the face.

"Nibblet?"

"Spike, are you OK? Let me know you're OK."

He nodded, "Just peachy." His eyes were heavy. The acid had gotten into his bloodstream and was making him drowsy. If he were a human, and the L'acido weren't dead, he's be a meal right about now, too foggy to fight back.

Dawn slapped him, "No! You can't go back to sleep! We have to get home and get you taken care of."

Spike nodded again, "Why're you crying?"

"You scared me, you idiot." She growled, wiping away her tears. Spike's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. She was worried about him. But he didn't really have much time to think about that, because now Dawn was tugging him up by the arms.

"Ohhh. That's painful." He moaned, struggling to his feet.

"Well, you're gonna have to grind your teeth and bare it, cause we need to get home now."

They stumbled out of the cemetery, Spike leaning most of his weight on her, since he could barely walk. They stopped to catch their breath and Spike leaned his forehead against the top of her head, taking a deep breath.

"You smell like sugar plums. And jelly beans." He muttered deliriously, before blacking out again.

Dawn groaned and smacked him lightly a few times. He was still out cold. She stomped her foot, "SPIKE!" She slapped him hard, and his eyes opened again, "We have to WALK."

He moaned and nodded, and they started to stagger along. All Dawn could think was *Thank God home is just a block away.*

Having Spike so close, his arm clutching her waist, was making her shaky. *Oh no. No mooning over your...illegal guardian. Or whatever*

**

When Spike was thinking coherently again, he was shirtless and lying draped over the couch int he summer's living room. And Dawn was practically straddling him.

"Uh...Nibblet? What are you doing?"

"First Aid." She muttered, waving the antiseptic at him, "Now pass out again, cause this is gonna sting."

"I can handle a little sting." He said in all his macho glory. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She winced as she poured the antiseptic over the acid burns.

"OW! BLOODY SODDING HELL!"

"I TOLD YOU!" She growled, holding him down, pinning his elbows to the cushions.

Spike panted as the burns sent searing pain through his body. "Just...get it over with."

Dawn sighed sympathetically and gently wiped some of the antiseptic away, then began to gently apply the burn ointment. "Thanks for saving my life, by the way."

"No problem." Spike said softly, still reeling from the sting of the antiseptic, "William the Bloody to the Rescue. Bloody hell, that's pathetic."

Dawn gave him a tiny smile as she taped gauze over the wounds, which covered most of his chest from his collarbone down to the middle of his rib cage. Thank God for vampire healing.

"It's not pathetic. I don't think so, anyway."

Spike snorted, "If my friends could see me now. They'd laugh their arses off."

Dawn added another gauze strip, not meeting his eyes, "Do you eve wish, you know, things were different."

"Different how?"

"Like, you were never chipped?"

"I got over that a long time ago, pet."

Dawn shrugged, "You wouldn't be stuck here. You never would have--"

"Wait," Spike interupted, "are you trying to ask me if I ever wish I wasn't here with you?"

Dawn nodded silently, taping the gauze down.

"Didn't I say the other day that I would be here, no matter what? When you and your mates were playing that game?"

"Yeah, but--"

"I meant it."

Dawn fell silent, then placed her hand over the gauze, smoothing it down, then let her hand rest over the left side of his chest, where there was no heartbeat against her palm, like there should be. Spike's cool hand covered hers.

"If I didn't want to be here, I would have left long ago. Chip or not, I'm an evil bastard, and I don't do anything I don't bloody well want to do."


	9. Protector Part 3

Dawn met Spike's eyes, looking deep into the icy blue pools and shook her head, "Spike, you're not an evil bastard. Not anymore."

He shook his head, "A chip doesn't equal a soul, luv."

"That doesn't matter. A soul doesn't mean anything. It's what you do, Spike. And you've proven that you're not evil anymore."

"Take that back." He said, weakly.

"The truth is, I trust you. I just wonder, sometimes, if you deserve to be stuck looking after me, is all."

Spike stared at her for an eternity, then leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Dawn's eyes fell shut and she leaned into the kiss, careful not to lean on the burns. Spike knew he probably shouldn't be doing this. Not only would the Scoobies (The originals, not the band members) kick his ass, but this was Dawn. She was supposed to be like his little sister. Or something. But this was what he'd been longing for weeks now. Just to kiss her. Because at some point he had started wanting her so badly he could taste it, and now he was getting a little piece of what it would be like to really be with her, to feel like she could ever want him that way.

Dawn pulled away and quickly hopped off Spike's lap, "I'm sorry." She blurted, "I am sooo sorry."

"Dawn--"

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have--I mean...I don't know." She looked around the room, anywhere but at Spike, so he wouldn't see the tears of panic welling up in her eyes, "I should go."

Spike struggled to get up, but the effects of the acid were still making him clumsy. "Dawn, don't."

"I'll...I'll just be at Mia's ok?"

"But--"

"I'll be home by midnight."

Spike tried to say something, but she was gone and he could hear her car start in the driveway before he could struggle over to the door. He slumped against the wall and shut his eyes. How could he have screwed up like that? He banged his head repeatedly against the wall.

"Ow." He said to the empty house, then sat still. He had just ruined three years of trust. Dawn was probably in her car right now, thinking about how he had taken advantage of her. Or something equally horrible. Spike close his eyes and wished himself a thousand horrible deaths.


	10. Pale

Spike could hear the band arguing in the kitchen from where he sat on the porch, watching the final evidence of the sun disappear over the trees. The sky was fading from pink to blue, just safe enough for him to go outside without being burnt to a crisp. The band was deciding on a name for the contest at the Bronze, which was in a week. It had been ten days since the kiss, which was followed by a not-mentioning period, which still hadn't ended. This was fine with Spike, since Dawn wasn't angry at him, as far as he could tell. There was a tension, though, that refused to dissipate, and made them both jumpy around eachother. A brush of hands was enough to send them both off to opposite sides of the house. Spike sighed and crushed out his cigarette and went inside to get his duster and the weapons bag for patrol. The burns had healed almost completely, and Dawn had declared him well enough to patrol (without touching him and looking at the burns for only seconds at a time). 

"I think it should definitely be Hellmouth-related." Card was saying around a mouthful of cheetos.

"I agree with him." Jag said with a nod, "Vampy."

"Don't you think it would freak people out just a little if we were called The Vampire Killers or something?" Dawn said, "I mean, morbid much?"

"Why don't you use a metaphor or something, then?" Spike interjected, "Something symbolic."

They all turned to look at him, Dawn keeping minimal eye contact. Ian swallowed his pizza, "Like what?"

Spike shrugged, "I'm a vampire, what can you say about me that's not morbid but still matches Sunnydale?"

Everyone but Dawn studied him.

"Fangs."

"Cold"

"Bloodless"

"Dust."

Spike glared at Mia for that suggestion and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Pale." Dawn said softly, and they all turned to her. She was staring at Spike, lost in her own little world, "White like the moonlight, and pale like my soul..."

"Um, OK?" Card said, "Can we please snap out of it?"

Dawn suddenly came back to the present, "Sorry...mind dribble."

"Ya think?" Mia commented.

Spike watched her intently, then said, "Pale's a good name for a band."

The band in question all looked at eachother. Jag shrugged, "I like it."

And it was decided. Pale would be the new band name, and after conversation started up they had all forgotten about Dawn's little adventure into LaLa Land and her poetic moment.


	11. All's Fair in Love and Paintball

Spike felt the shift of weight in the bed as someone sat on the edge by his feet. He opened one eye and turned his head slowly.

"Can we talk?" Dawn asked, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Spike sat up and stared at her for a moment before replying, "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"You know what's on my mind." She chided, "It's this whole no eye contact, zero touching, uncomfortable awkwardness thing that we have going. It's getting really bad, Spike. You know it is."

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Can we just forget about what happened?" Dawn pleaded with her eyes, "I just want things back to normal."

Spike's un-beating heart sank, "Sure, we could just pretend it never happened, if that's what you really want."

"I just want to be able to talk to you and have things the way they belong."

"So do I."

Dawn smiled and leaned forward to hug him tightly. Spike reveled in the brief moment of closeness, clearing his throat as she pulled away.

"You should go paint-balling with the band, and me." She said suddenly.

"Paint ball?"

Dawn gave him the sad puppy-dog eyes, "Please? You'll have fun, I promise." Then in a pursuasive, sing-songy voice, "It's almost like real violence."

Spike looked reluctant for another moment, then nodded, "Alright. But I'm warning you. I have amazing aim."

Dawn shrugged, "So do I."

**

Card leaned against Dawn, panting as they waited for the next game to start up, "One question, Dawnie."

"What's that?" She replied, reloading her gun with paintballs in her signature color.

"When was the last time Spike got laid?"

Dawn made an 'Eep' noise and looked at him, wide-eyed "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like it sounded." He said, still struggling to catch his breath, "But, I know he has vamp stamina and what-not, but he chased me around for the ENTIRE game. He's playing like a pro gone mad. No one plays like that except for two conditions."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "What are those conditions?"

"Excessive drug use. Or no sex."

Dawn snorted, "Whatever, Card. I'm ready to play. Next game starts in five. I still haven't hit Spike and I swear, if I have to spend the next two weeks with him being all smug because he hit me fifty times and I didn't get one shot at him, I'll just die."

**

Splat.

Spike froze. A slight sting started up in between his shoulder blades. He was hit! He hadn't been hit once the entire night! He craned his neck and tugged on his black tee so he could see what color the paintball was. Purple with green marble going through it. Four of the other five players lowered their guns, shocked that Spike had actually gotten hit. Spike turned around fully to face his defeater.

"You little brat." He growled. Dawn smiled sweetly at him, slowly lowering her gun and waving at him casually before taking off running, Spike close behind.

***

When the next game was called, there were no guns. Spike growled in disappointment, but a slow smile spread over Dawn's face. An even better chance to put the smack-down on Spike and his cocky attitude. 

Each player was given a bucket of water balloons. By then, the only players left were Dawn, Spike, Jag, Card, and Mia. Each player had a different color balloon filled with paint that matched the balloon. The object was to burst as many of the balloons on as many people as possible. Simple.

As the whistle blew to signal the beginning of the game, they all took off running around the obstacle course, but Dawn headed straight for Spike.

_Fascinating new thing_

_You delight me_

_And I know you're speaking of me_

_Fascinating new thing_

_Get beside me,_

_I want you to love me_

Dawn let out a war cry as she jumped on Spike's back, crushing a balloon against his head, turning the white-blond locks a brilliant shade of blue. He growled and swung around suddenly, sending her flying. She landed on her backside, laughing maniacally. Spike advanced on her, a balloon in each hand.

"Spike, come on." She pleaded, "Vamp strength-- No fair."

He tossed one of the balloons straight up in the air, then caught it behind his back, "What about you and your cute little pink ammo earlier?"

She shrugged and gave him an innocent look, "All's fair in love and paintball?"

A red splatter of paint soon complimented her outfit. Dawn shook her head, "That was a BIG mistake, mister."

He smirked and opened his mouth to say something, when his legs were suddenly knocked out from under him and he went sprawling. Dawn climbed over him and smashed another balloon in his hair.

"You shouldn't have trained me so well." She giggled as he glared up at her, his face smeared with paint.

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_And that somebody wants you_

_Fascinating new thing_

_The scene-makin'_

_Want a temporary savior_

Dawn tried to say something to further damage Spike's poor bruised ego, when he suddenly flipped them over so he was pinning her to the ground.

"Just remember. I taught you everything you know," A drop of blue paint dripped from his hair onto her forehead, "And I can give as good as I get."

Before Dawn could blink, her face was dripping with red paint.

_Fascinating new thing_

_Don't betray them_

_By becoming familiar_

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_

_And that somebody wants you_

Jag looked over at Card. They were lounging against a wall, having run out of balloons, watching Dawn and Spike fighting playfully.

"So," Card said, "How long till they start freakin' making out in the middle of the field?"

"Not in public." Jag replied, "I give it three weeks before they actually wise up and admit it."

The two friends looked at eachother and said in unison, "They're totally hot for eachother."

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're priceless and you're precious_

_Even when you are not new._


	12. Inside Her Thoughts

Dawn was out, finally. Spike needed time alone to think. Not brood, just think.

"I don't bloody brood." He muttered to himself, stepping out onto the porch as the last rays of the sun disappeared. He sat down on the porch swing and lit a cigarette. So much time around Dawn, after the paintball insanity, was harder than before. Being so close to her the other week had been like waving food in front of a starving man's face, then whipping it away when the poor bugger tried to take a bite. Which Spike would have thoroughly enjoyed years ago. 

He shook his head at his own pathetic thoughts, "You poor bastard, you've gone and become Angel."

*Fuck Angel* a little voice it Spike's head growled, *Just forget the girl and go on the way things were, you stupid git.*

But that was impossible. He was too far gone to just stop his feelings for done. They had progressed past a crush and now he was fairly certain he was falling in love with her. Spike groaned and stood, knocking something off the swing as he did so. He bent and picked up the small journal.

"Dawn's diary." He murmured. He shouldn't open it. It was wrong. "And I'm a morality-impaired idiot. Hello?"

The first page held a short poem. Or maybe a song. Who knew.

_I sit here in this coldness of mine_

_Staring at the ground_

_Waiting for my chaos to arise within_

_So that bloodshed may be found_

_The blade is sharp, my mind is aware_

_Of the burning inferno's surrounding_

_The chase begins, it's in the air_

_Frightened hearts beat without sounding_

_Eyes open wide, the redness coats the floor_

_The moonlight shines upon white flesh_

_Midnight hands pulling the frail soul in_

_To what the sunlight could not caress_

_Inside the crypt, restless souls awaken_

_From the glares of the blankened eyes_

_They feed on fear, drink down the screams_

_Of the most innocent lover's cries_

_Demonic wings spread accross the stones_

_That were once sacred to the living_

_Cold hands rise from their final sleep_

_Deadly whispers of un-forgiving_

_You'll find me here, in this place_

_Sitting beside shadows of the dead_

_Listening to the coated silence_

_That lies within my head_

_In the past the time stands still_

_Held by stone statues in agonized poses_

_Surrounding the field, I lay still in_

_The small circle of my black roses_

_--June 3, 2001_

That date...only a week or so after Buffy's death. Spike closed his eyes briefly. The depression Dawn had sunken into had been deep and had lasted close to a year before she started living her life normally again. This poem showed what she had been feeling but had probably been afraid to say.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Several pages later

_April 5, 2002_

My birthday today. I'm 16, now. Yay, I guess. I don't know. It just feels weird without Buffy here to celebrate. Without her or mom to say Happy Birthday, Dawn, it's kind of a sad day. But Spike gave me this awesome necklace with a key charm. I'm so glad I have him. It's not just the protection thing, either, like Willow and Xander assume. I feel safer with Spike, that much is true. But it feels like, since he loved Buffy he has more of a reason to want to take care of me. I don't know if that makes any sense, but not much does, anyway.

_I met a guy named Jag. He's new at school, and plays the drums. He won't tell me his real name. He's kind of cute, but I have a feeling he has a thing for Mia, already. Most guys like her. Who wouldn't? She's prettier than me._

"Bollocks." Spike muttered. Dawn was beautiful. The kind of beauty that hit you in the chest because she had that sense of "I'm beautiful and I don't even know it" that made you want to hold her in your arms...

Flip. Flip. Flip.

_For Mia and Jonathon, the romance that lasted four whole months. I was in a really melodramatic mood…_

_Dont go claiming maturity with me_

_When your the one who never wanted to grow up_

_You wanted to stay in the world of dreams and sunshine_

_Vanquishing your trolls and rescuing your maidens_

_Like Peter Pan and Wendy_

_We would be young and cool forever_

_But its too late for all that now_

_We've outgrown all our teenage angst_

_We were thrown out of Eden a long time ago_

_And the thimble kiss you gave me_

_Is gathering dust in the attic_

_With every other childhood memory_

_That once meant something to me_

_Its time to face the real world now_

_Its time to see what living is about_

_Because our castles in the sky crumbled long ago_

_When we first made love on that dusty concrete floor._

_--December 3, 2002_

Spike looked at a few more poems and songs she had written, amazed at her talent and the feeling in her writing. He found the last page she'd written, two days before.

_March 21, 2004_

_I'm getting more and more nervous by the day, because of this weirdness with Spike. Yes, we talked. Yes, we played paintball. Yes, things got way better. But it's not like we can conveniently forget what happened that night we kissed. _

I don't even know where THAT came from. I mean, hello? It's Spike. I don't go around kissing Spike. Not because he's not kissable because OH MY GOD, he so is. But because he's my protector, my care-giver. It seems wrong, because I have this feeling that he's sorry. Like he feels like my father or brother and he shouldn't do stuff like that with me. Or, maybe I'm just not his type. I mean, he was in love with Buffy, and I'll never, ever measure up to that, no matter how much he says I fight like her or how proud she would be.

_I wish I was a different person._

Spike shut the book, feeling as though he had violated her in some way, by reading her thoughts like that. But he needed to know what was going on inside her head. He worried about her, and that last entry told him most of what he needed to know.

Dawn wasn't sorry about the kiss, she though *he* was sorry, and her insecurities were brought to the surface, if not magnified because of it.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered, for once wishing he was evil again so he wouldn't worry about other people so much.

****

****

**NOTE!!! The two poems above are not mine. The first is Black Roses by Christine, who can be contacted at ****_kuroi_hanten@hotmail.com._**

**The second poem is called Thrown out of Eden by Holly who can be contacted at ****orangefish4@hotmail.com**


	13. Dancing With Myself

"No. Way." Dawn shook her head adamantly ass he gazed into the mirror, "I can't wear this out there. No, Mia."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Look. The outfit is perfect for the song, and you look hot, Dawnie! Just...do this for me?"

Dawn's outfit consisted of a short, red plaid shirt held together by a ton of safety pins in the most strategic places, a black halter-top, black fishnets, and a pair of knee-high black boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail with braids died temporarily black and red staggered through it. A heavy object made of leather was thrust into her hands.

"Spike's jacket." Dawn said, pulling it on.

"Yeah. Man, he's attached to that thing."

Dawn nodded absently as the scents of leather, nicotine, and something distinctly Spike overwhelmed her. She sighed and nodded, "This is much better."

"I think it adds something to the whole ensemble," Mia said, picking up her guitar. She was dressed similarly to Dawn, only with a blue skirt, thigh-high black stockings, and her father's oxford shirt tied up above her belly button a-la Britney Spears. Dawn smiled to herself when she realized Mia looked like Britney Spears on speed. Mia's springy black hair exploded around her head, streaked blue with glitter shimmering with every move she made.

"Are we ready?" One of the Bronze staff asked. The members of Pale all looked at eachother.

"I'm good to go." Dawn said, pulling her hands up into the sleeves of the duster and clenching her fingers. As the rest of the band nodded, the coordinator directed them to the stage.

Willow and Tarah squealed excitedly as the announcer introduced Pale onto the stage. As Jag, Card, Ian and Mia filed on stage and took their places, they waited expectantly for Dawn. When she finally climbed the small set of steps to the stage, Spike could sense her nervousness.

"She looks great." Willow whispered, "Hey, she's wearing your coat, Spike."

Spike nodded, transfixed by the creature on the stage. Dawn wore his duster open over the skimpiest outfit he'd ever seen her wear, and the lights above the stage cast an angelic glow that juxtaposed the outfit. Dawn locked eyes with him and stood a little taller. She winked at him and turned to Jag and nodded. He started the count-off with his drumsticks, and the band launched into their song.

It took Tarah and Willow a moment to figure out what the song was from the beginning intro, but Spike knew right away and a smile slowly spread across his face. Dawn grinned at him and began to sing.

_On the floor of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

With the record selection 

_With the mirror reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself_

_When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself  _

"Oh my God!" Willow giggled, "Spike, it's like she's channeling you up there."

Spike rolled his eyes at the witch, then gave her a grin, "I think I'm beginning to rub off on her, don't you?"

Tarah smiled, "Gods help us."

On stage, Dawn had all but forgotten about the audience and was dancing beside Mia as they both sang.

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_  

Spike shifted a little in his seat. It was getting harder and harder to just sit there with her on that stage a few yards away, wearing his duster and practically nothing else. It was torture on a vampire's un-beating heart.

*If I was human, I would've had a stroke by now.* He thought to himself. Spike glanced over at the witches and sighed. *Take a deep breath, and stop acting like an idiot before those two figure out what's wrong with you.*

Dawn stared at Spike. He looked odd to her, like he was really uncomfortable or something. She shook it off, not allowing herself to let her focus stray from the performance.

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself      _

Ian hit the last riffs of the song and Dawn sang the final lines, and the song came off perfectly.

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself      _

Spike sat dazed as Willow and Tarah both jumped screaming to their feet, applauding wildly. He was still staring at Dawn in awe. Now that the song was over, the band had to clear off the stage for the next band to play, and he watched as she tugged the duster tighter around her to cover her bare midriff. He chuckled softly and began to make his way backstage.

"That...That was beyond words." Ian said dazedly, "Dawn you were awesome."

Mia nodded, "What happened to little miss nervous?"

Dawn shrugged, her cheeks flaming both from her own modesty and the adrenaline pumping through her veins, "I just sang."

"She just sang, she says." Jag muttered incredulously, "I almost dropped one of my sticks when you started the second verse. It was unreal. Are you possessed?"

Spike came up behind her grinning, "I certainly hope not."

Dawn squealed in excitement and jumped into Spike's arms, "Oh my GOD! I was so nervous. Did we do good?"

"Phenomenal." Spike replied, stepping back a bit, "Love the jacket."

Dawn's eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry." She started to shrug out of the duster but Spike stopped her.

"Don't. It looks better on you, anyway."

Behind them, the band members all shared conspiratorial looks.

"I don't know what I missed," Mia whispered, "But did the temperature in here just go up about a hundred degrees?"

Needless to say...they won the $2,000


	14. Hear Me, Part One

Spike could hear the strumming of a guitar upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling and strained to hear what Dawn was playing, but the sound was too muffled to make out. So, he crept up the stairs and leaned against the wall outside her room. He didn't recognize the song, and realized she must have written it. Then, her voice joined the gentle sound of the guitar.

_There is nothing that competes with heaven_

_And I know it's neither deep nor tragic_

_It's simply that you have to have it_

_So you can make a killing_

_Oh you can make a killing_

_Oh you can make a killing_

_I wish I was both young and stupid_

_Then I too could have the fun that you did_

_Till it was time to pony up what you bid_

_So you could make a killing_

_Oh you could make a killing_

_Oh you could make a killing_

Spike moved closer to her door, pushing it open a crack, watching her silently. Her eyes were shut, her fingers playing from memory as she sang. She was hypnotizing, with her hair all swept up in a messy ponytail, looking all at once young, fragile, strong, and beautiful. And she was wearing the duster, sitting cross-legged so the coat spread around her, making her all the more irresistible.

_I could follow you and search the rubble_

_Or stay right here and save myself some trouble_

_Or try to keep myself from seeing double_

_Or I could make a killing_

_Or I could make a killing_

_Oh I could make a killing_

Spike tried to open the door a little further, but it creaked no matter how gently he pushed it. Dawn's eyes snapped open and she stopped playing.

"Hi." She said, startled, "How long have you been there."

"Uh...sorry. I just...heard from the...and I, uh..."

"You decided to listen in." She finished, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly, "Sorry. I know how you like to keep your writing private and all."

"It's ok."

"That was brilliant, though."

"Thanks."

Awkward silence.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and his courage and what he was about to say just trickled slowly away, "Er...Did I leave a pack of cigarettes in the pocket?"

Spike gestured to the jacket, feeling like an idiot. Since when did HE get all worked up and nervous about talking to a teenager? He was William the Bloody for God's--

"Nope." Dawn replied, and Spike ended his inner-tirade.

"Oh. OK, then." He turned to leave, and paused, "The song was really great, luv."

"Thanks." She said softly, and he walked away, hearing the light strumming of a guitar resuming as his foot hit the stairs.

**NOTE! **I said in this chapter that Dawn wrote the song she was singing. Actually, it's You Could Make a Killing by Aimee Mann from Driving Sideways. It's a great song!


	15. Hear Me, Part Two

Dawn set her guitar down a few moments after Spike had gone. She lay back on her bed and sighed. She was trying to get things back to normal between her and Spike. The discomfort between them was practically tangible, and it was making her depressed. She was so used to being able to tell Spike anyway. She loved Spike. But that love was turning from sisterly to...love, love. Like..."I want to make out with you" love. And Dawn knew better than to hold out hope for him to return it, so she just felt even worse about the entire situation. Then, if he did happen to return her feelings, how was she to know if he wasn't...comparing her. To Buffy.

Dawn let her eyes fall shut and let herself drift to sleep.

_Little white flowers. They were *everywhere*. Dawn turned in a slow circle and looked around. She was in the middle of this amazing field of white flowers. Daisies, maybe, she thought. She looked down at herself. She wore a white sundress and no shoes. The sun was so bright, she had to squint when she tried to see anything beyond the endless field. There were no trees, no scenery whatsoever. Only the field and the flowers._

_"Strange. Isn't it?"_

_Dawn turned with a surprised gasp to face the voice behind her, "Spike!"_

_"Hey, Nibblet."_

_"What the Hell are you doing!? It's sunny out here; you'll be--Why aren't you burnt to a crisp?"_

_Spike shrugged._

_"And why are you wearing that?" Dawn demanded, gesturing to the white linen shirt and loose white pants the vampire was wearing, "Are you...on something? Can vampires get high?"_

_Spike chuckled, "Yes, luv, we can. But I'm sober. I promise. I don't know what's with the get-up. As for the sun..." He looked up at the sky, "I don't know, that either."_

_"Your hair is really bright in sunlight." She commented, reaching out to run her hand through the mussed curls of platinum._

_"Hm. I wouldn't know how they look anytime. Do you know why we're here?"_

_"Nope. It's nice here, though. Peaceful, I think."_

_"Peaceful?" Spike snorted, "This place is...wrong."_

_"Why?"_

_But he was fading._

_"Spike? What's happening...Spike!"_

_Dawn reached out to grab his hand but he had already disintegrated. Not to ash or dust. He had just gone. Into thin air. She turned to look around the field, but suddenly she wasn't in the field anymore._

_"You have to be strong." Buffy said urgently, holding Dawn's shoulder's tightly. "Be brave. Live."_

_"Buffy! No!"_

_Dawn watched the scene re-play from a third-person point of view. She felt tears falling from her eyes as her fourteen year old self began to sob._

_"I love you, Dawnie."_

_Buffy took off running, and suddenly Dawn was in her sister's shoes. She was running, flying, falling, and then she hit the ground. When Dawn hit the ground, she sat up immediately. She was in a white room. This was familiar._

_"I told you." Glory said softly from a white chair in front of her, "He can't protect you forever."_

_"GO away. Leave me ALONE!" Dawn sobbed, "I just want to forget you..."_

_"Sweetie, I'm trying to tell you something!" Glory said desperately, "Don't you get it? You changed it all that night when you and the blond babe made with the lips! He's not your protector anymore."_

_"Wh...What?"_

_"You took care of him that night, then you kissed. You both took what you have and flipped it upside down. You didn't make it better, or worse, it's just different now. Now he wonders if you want him and you wonder if he wants you. And both of you are too idiotic and human to get it."_

_Dawn squinted her eyes, "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that you have to grow up and tell him you're in love him. Because if you don't, it'll kill you from the inside. And even he can't protect you from that."_


	16. Hear Me, Part Three

Dawn sat up rail-straight in bed. A few minutes. Her eyes had only been closed for a few lousy minutes, and Glory was in her dreams. She fumbled for her journal and quickly scribbled down what had happened in the dream before sleep left her and she forgot it. After several moments of fervent writing, Dawn set the book aside. Strangely, she knew what to do now. And it was all thanks to Glory. Irony, thy name is Hellmouth.

"Spike? Can we talk?"

Spike looked up from the TV and smiled at Dawn, "Yeah, sure." He flicked off the television, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She assured him, sitting somewhat awkwardly on the edge of the couch next to him. Her heart hammered in her chest and she knew Spike could probably hear it, but he didn't say anything about it, so she folded her hands tightly in her lap, her knuckles white, "It's just...I've been thinking, about us--And what we are." Dawn let out a shuddering breath, "I mean, until a while ago, we had this brotherly/sisterly thing going on and then we kissed and it got weird and I HATE that it got weird--"

"Nibblet, slow down!" Spike interrupted, "I thought we already discussed the kissing, pet?"

"We did. But I lied to you." She looked down, "I'm sorry, I know I promised a long, long time ago that I would *always* be honest with you, but I was really freaked out."

"How did you lie?"

"I don't want to forget what happened." Dawn admitted in a quiet whisper, "Spike, things are changing, I feel that. I've been having dreams, lately. The last one sort of cleared things up for me, and I realized I have these feelings for you."

"Feelings..."

"Yeah." Dawn nodded, "The kind that *aren't* meant for someone who is supposed to be my 'brother' or 'guardian'."

Spike ducked his head, a smile playing at his lips, and Dawn felt herself melt. He was *so* adorable.

"Spike?"

He looked up and grinned, putting a hand to the back of her head and pulling her forward to kiss her forehead, "Dawn...You have no idea what kind of Hell I've been going through."

"What? But why?"

"I've been feeling... bloody hell…stuff...for you, too." He said.

"Really? I never thought you would. I mean, after you had a crush on Buffy I figured you'd see me as 'the little sister' forever. I mean...I'm just me."

Spike growled a little and shook his head, "You need to stop with that self-esteem nonsense. You are so different from Buffy, and it's not bad that you are."

Dawn looked down, "I'll never be her. I can't be a substitute."

"You're right. You will never be the woman your sister was." Spike agreed, "Instead, you'll be the woman *you* are. The one I've wanted for a long time."

She looked up, eyes wide with surprise, "You really want me?"

"Yes."

"Spike..."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Dawn's hands rested gently on his chest and pushed him away carefully, "Wait a second. If you wanted me, why did you agree to forget the kiss?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me."

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "We are so stupid."

"Yeah, we are." He agreed, then pulled her forward until she was almost on his lap, their lips meeting again. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers toying with the hair at the name of his neck. Spike's tongue brushed her lower lip and her mouth opened in invitation, allowing him in to explore the warm recesses. She tasted like cinnamon and peppermint and something so distinctly *her*. It was like getting the one thing he wanted most in the world, all wrapped up in a perfect, Dawn-shaped package.

"You do know," Dawn murmured when they finally broke apart, "that Willow will flip? Not to mention Xander?"

Spike smirked, "The witch likes me; and the whelp lives in Seattle so he can't stake me from there."

Dawn shook her head with a smile and pecked him on the lips, "But he and Anya and the baby are coming to see me off to college in a few months."

Spike froze, "College."

"Yeah," She was suddenly quiet, her eyes sad, "I'm leaving for NYU."

"I forgot..."

"Me too."

Spike leaned his forehead against hers, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now...I have to patrol."

"Can I come?"

Spike nodded, knowing he wouldn't be concentrating on patrol tonight.


	17. Twittering

"So, you guys are making with the groping?"  
  
Dawn giggled into the phone, carefully painting a strike of electric blue polish on her left thumbnail, the earpeice wedged between her shoulder and ear, "Groping? Hardly. We've kissed a few times and admitted we have a...thing. That's all."  
  
Mia snorted on the other end of the line, "Right, Dawn. You're both just so wide eyed and innocent, this 'thing' will only result in a couple pecks ont he mouth."  
  
"Hey! There was no pecking. There was some serious lip lockage. But...I'm not ready for--that. Not with Spike."  
  
"Why not?" Mia demanded, "You did it with Tyler in Sophomore year--"  
  
"OK, for one thing, that was stupid and I regret it *completely*. For another thing, this is Spike and I don't want to screw it up. Tyler was an idiot 16 year old with sweaty hands and over-worked hormones. And I was greiving my sister, still. I was...desperate for comfort."  
  
She closed the bottle of polish and picked up the black bottle and began painting the tips of each nail with the glittery color as Mia sighed in exasperation, "Are you in love with Spike?"  
  
The bottle tumbled out of Dawn's fingers, spilling over the corner of her bedspread. She snatched it up and closed it quickly, "What? No! I mean...I don't know."  
  
There was along silence, then Mia spoke again, "Hey, Dawn?"  
  
In a small, scared voice, "Yes?"  
  
"Why not ask him to prom?"  
  
"Are you *kidding* me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Spike glanced nervously at the two girl sitting on the sofa, poring over several teeny bopper magazines. He noticed that half of Dawn's left hand was painted black at the tips and quirked an eyebrow. *Oookay...And why do they keep at me?*. Finally, after the final glance-and-giggle from Mia, Spike tossed down his issue of Rolling Stone, "What is your bloody problem?"  
  
"Nothing." She insisted innocently, glancing conspiratorily at Dawn and smiling, "Except...Do you owna tux?"  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and she punched her friend hard on the arm and hissed, "Mi-a!"  
  
"I might." He hedged, "Why?"  
  
Dawn cut Mia off and looked frightened for a moment before she suddenly took on a determined air about her, "Spike."  
  
"Nibblet."  
  
"The prom is in two weeks. I want to go."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"With you."  
  
Spike's eyebrows shot up, "Have you lost your bloody mind? I don't go to...to *high school* dances."  
  
"It's not a dance." Mia cut in, "It's the prom."  
  
Dawn looked at him, her eyes wide and full of hope and a certain puppy dog quality he *knew* he never should have taught her and he knew how much this meant to her...  
  
"Do I *have* to dress up?"  
  
Dawn squealed and threw her arms around him, "Dress in your duster and jeans for all I care."  
  
He kissed her quickly on the lips, "You owe me one."  
  
"You'll have fun." Mia assured him, a slightly evil glint in her eyes, "Trust me."  
  
Dawn gave Mia that look she always got when she knew the other singer was up to something...it was called "terror". 


	18. Restraint: Part One

Willow was levitating vegetables again. Spike rolled his eyes at her and sat down at the island counter in the Summers' kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, "Can you not make the tomatoes float like that? It's...wrong."  
  
Willow stuck her tongue out at him as she made the red veggies slice themselves in mid air, "It's easier cooking this way."  
  
"She loves doing this." Tarah told Spike, "Just let her have her fun."  
  
"Dawn had better be home in time for dinner. I'm using some major concentration in this salad." Willow said as she tossed the lettuce--without her hands, "Where are the Next Generation anyway?"  
  
"Prom shopping." Spike answered, then realized what an opportune moment he had to tell them about what had been happening over the past week, "Speaking of, I have something to talk to you two about."  
  
"Oh, God you're not gonna, you know, follow her around at the prom, are you?" Willow asked, "That's going a little above and beyond, Spike."  
  
The vampire frowned, "No, I'm *taking* her to the prom."  
  
"Like a date?" Tarah asked, eyebrows softly raised.  
  
"Well...yeah, sure. Um, don't get all witchy on me here, Red. But there are some things that have been goin' on and--"  
  
Willow sat down, the green peppers plopping gracelessly into the salad bowl, forgotten by the distracted witch, "OK."  
  
"Me and the little bit...stuff's been happening and we're...things are changed."  
  
"How?" Willow asked slowly, carefully staring the bleached blond down her eyes narrowing just slightly.  
  
"We have feelings and...Oh bloody *hell* I sound like a friggin' episode of Oprah. We kissed, alright? And now we're sort of together. And I know you're gonna have a nice little fit about it but don't, got it? I'm not gonna hurt her and I've already tried to convince myself that it's not right but it just is so just shut--"  
  
"Spike, stop talking." Willow interrupted, one hand on his left forearm, her eyes dancing with mischief, "It's OK."  
  
Tarah nodded, "It's sweet. We always knew she liked you...that way."  
  
"She didn't always." He corrected, "Did she?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Willow nodded vigorously, "You mean you never noticed? Way back when she was they key...She followed you every chance she got. You were like a celebrity to Dawn."  
  
Spike grinned, "I was?"  
  
"Yup. She was starstruck." Willow told him, sharing a conspiratorial look with Tarah over his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Ian choked on his root beer, "You mean you two *finally* figured it out?"  
  
Dawn frowned at him, "What do you mean, finally?"  
  
The band mates were all seated at a huge table in the food court, bags of prom accessories and attire hung from the backs of their chairs.  
  
"He means we knew you and Spike had the hots for eachother. A long, long time ago." Card told her, "You guys were just too stupid to notice."  
  
"That's not true. Yes, I had a crush on Spike, but that ended when I was 15, and now it's way different."  
  
"Yeah right." Was the chorus of replies and Mia patted her friend on the shoulder, "Dawn, you never got over that so-called crush. Admit it. Now that you and Spike are all over eachother, you're on freaking cloud nine."  
  
"We aren't all over eachother." Dawn muttered with a faint flush to her cheeks as she focused intently on her french fries.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
When dinner finally ended and prom talk had ceased, and Willow and Tarah had finally gone home, Dawn found herself in Spike's lap, on the overstuffed arm chair in the living room. After the first long, I-missed-you-all-day-kiss, Dawn pulled back breathless.  
  
"How'd the shopping go?" Spike asked absently, toying with her hair and placing lazy kisses along her jaw.  
  
"Great...Found a dress." She murmured in reply, her eyes falling shut as his cool lips moved down her neck. Dawn's legs slid down so that she was straddling his denim-clad lap, her hands tracing lay patterns at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No...chance."  
  
Their mouths met again in a hungry kiss, and Dawn didn't realize she had been rocking her hips against Spike's until he groaned and gently pushed her away. They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment, showing a range of emotions on both sides. Lust, love, confusion, need, restraint. Spike took a collecting breath and carefully lifted her off his lap.   
  
"I have to patrol." He said gruffly, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.  
  
"Spike, I'm sor--"  
  
"It's nothing, Dawn." He cut her off, and she fought not to wince at the use of her actual name.  
  
"Want me to come?"  
  
"Uh...No, you have school in the morning."  
  
And he was gone, leaving Dawn alone and confused and in desperate need of a frigid shower. 


	19. Restraint: Part Two

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom, dressed now in her favorite Power Puff Girls pajama pants and a blue bay doll tank top. Her wet hair was pulled back in a clip and she had scrubbed all the make up off her face. She climbed into bed, hitting the play button on her CD player on the way. Her thoughts were centered completely on what had *almost* happened earlier, and how she didn't know whether to be scared, excited, or just completely confused. Maybe all at once? Dawn closed her eyes as the song on the radio caught her attention.   
  
****  
Some things are basically beyond the vision of doubt  
Some things I understand that I'm better off without  
Like dingy walls painted clean  
Broken words unseen  
****  
  
Kissing Spike was still new. Dry humping Spike in the living room was out of the park. But it had happened, because her instincts had kicked in and before she could say *moving too fast*, Dawn had been straddling her would-be big brother and ready to take things further than she was ready for. Unless she *was* ready, and she just didn't know it. But if she really wasn't, it could ruin everything. And when Spike had left her like that, she had felt empty, like she had lost a limb. She had been away from him before. But it was different now. Now, she needed him and he was distancing himself.  
  
Dawn felt a tear slide down her cheek but she ignored it as her eyes began to sting and she began to cry in earnest. She had never felt so alone.  
  
***  
I said maybe the world's as it should be and you disagreed  
Bolder than Paradise and longer than good-bye  
I carry your name around with me  
Like a wish I sometimes untie   
***  
  
The phone rang, and she sprung out of bed and knocked the receiver to the floor as she yanked it to her ear. "Spike?"  
  
"No. It's Jag."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Dawn, something really bad happened."  
  
Dawn's heart stopped and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone, "What is it?"  
  
"Spike's hurt. He was patrolling and he had a run in with someone. A human. He's not dusted, but she got him real good with a stake. It's really close to his heart."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"We're at Mia's. He as only a block away. Can you get here? Dawn? Hello? Dawn, are you there?"  
  
The phone lay forgotten on the floor as Dawn's car ripped out of the driveway.  
  
***  
Wide open spaces and amber waves of grain  
That's where I used to live  
In the kingdom of my youthful reign  
Before I was a prisoner to the silo  
Walled into the shadows  
Shy to the sky  
***  
  
He was paler than usual, and a wooden stake protruded from his chest, so very close to his heart. Dawn felt Mia rubbing her back soothingly but she ignored her and stood at his head, one hand reaching out to touch a stray curl of blond.  
  
"He's been out for a while." Mia told her, "He said something about the girl, but we couldn't really understand."  
  
"I think it was the chip that did the most damage." Jag added, "He probably tried to fight back just enough so he could run like hell...The thing probably zapped him pretty hard."  
  
Dawn nodded absently and looked at the stake. "Did you try to take it out?"  
  
"Not by hand." Mia said, "I tried to magic it out, but I don't know enough. I was gonna call Will and Tarah, but I figured you'd want to know."  
  
Dawn didn't reply, she just looked at the stake for a long moment then whispered, "Back up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it. Give me some room."  
  
Mia and Jag looked at eachother and backed away slowly. All of Dawn's energy was focused top the stake now, and she muttered in Latin under her breath, her hand gripping Spike's with bone-crushing strength. Her eyes began to take on a darker green and her pupils dilated as she chanted louder, and the stake trembled. She didn't have time to worry about shifting splinters that could so easily penetrate his heart or how she may end up with dust in her hands instead of flesh and bone. She just did it and the stake flew out of his chest with so much force it went through the wall across the room. Spike stayed solid and his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Hey, nibblet." He rasped, trying to get up.  
  
Dawn pushed him down, "Stay. I need to make sure there aren't any splinters."  
  
"Ugh...can I get somethin' for the pain?"  
  
Mia shrugged, "Sorry. I only have Tylenol and my parents being the health nuts they are, no JD to numb the pain."  
  
"Bloody hell. I have a gaping *hole* in m'chest and--"  
  
"Spike?" Dawn said sweetly, "Shut up."  
  
"Right, then." Then as an afterthought, "Are you *high*? What the hell's with your eyes."  
  
She shook her head as the tears that had been waiting to spill fell down her cheeks and her pupils finally began to shrink, her eyes returning to green, "I thought you were dust."  
  
Spike squeezed her hand and pulled her down so they were almost nose to nose, "I'm a little too stubborn for that, don't you think?"  
  
Dawn choked back a sob and kissed him softly.  
  
Mia and Jag backed out of the room, unnoticed.  
  
***  
Bolder than Paradise and longer than good-bye  
I carry your name around with me   
Like a spell I sometimes let fly   
*** 


	20. Restraint: Follow Up

Spike's eyes opened as he felt gentle hands changing the bandage on his chest. Dawn's face came into view as the bleariness of 16 hours of sleep wore off. She smiled at him when she noticed he was awake, taping the gauze down expertly.  
  
"I could be a nurse with all the bandaging I do." She said, placing her hand over the bandage, "You're healing fast."  
  
"One of the perks." He mumbled rubbing his eyes, "So. Will I live?"  
  
Dawn chuckled and slid into bed next to him, "You could try. But since you're already dead--"  
  
Spike smacked her playfully on her backside, "Smart ass."  
  
"You taught me."  
  
There was a slight lull, and Spike finally spoke up, "We should talk about last night"  
  
"Yeah. All of it. Including the girl who tried to stake you."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of before that, but yeah. That, too...Actually, I think she was more than just a girl who knew her vampires."  
  
Dawn tensed slightly, "A slayer?"  
  
"I don't know, but maybe."  
  
"I was really scared last night. In more than one way. When we--" She faltered but forced herself to say what needed to be said before they repeated themselves with the days of silence they had dealt with weeks before, "When we were kissing and things got...you know, I got scared. But after you left, I got really scared. Are you, were you, mad?"  
  
"Mad?" Spike leaned back to look at her, "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I don't know. I might have given you signals or something."  
  
"No, it wasn't that...I don't want to push you into anything and--"  
  
"Push? I was humping you, hello?"  
  
"OK, so maybe you were. But--"  
  
"Spike? Can we just forget it for now? Things got out of hand, we stopped it, you almost died. The end."  
  
He sighed, "I just don't want you thinking I'm mad for some stupid reason like...that."  
  
Dawn kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. But we really should investigate that girl--"  
  
"Are you sure you want to get involved, Nibblet?" Spike asked, "If she is a Slayer, you might be reminded of Buffy and--"  
  
"If she's a Slayer, I want to know. I need to know."  
  
Spike nodded, running his fingers through her hair, "OK. Then you can help me find her, if that's what you want."  
  
"OK."  
  
They fell silent for several moments, Spike's fingers trailing lazily through her hair until Dawn finally broke the silence, "Don't get staked ever again, OK?"  
  
He smiled and pulled her closer, "I'll try." 


	21. The Prom Pt 1: Jitters

God did not love Spike. He knew this because, well for one thing he was evil. But other than that, he knew because if God loved him, Spike would not be sitting in the living room with three eighteen year old boys, waiting to go to the *prom*. The bloody *prom*. But, he had promised Dawn, and that was like a contract in blood around here. 

"Spike's nervous." Card teased, looking uncomfortable in his own tux.

Spike growled at him, "Am not."

"Sure."

At that moment, a female voice called down, "I'm coming down there. IAN SHUT YOUR EYES."

Ian sighed and put a hand over his eyes. Mia tip toed down the stairs, glancing at her date to make sure he couldn't see her in her dress. Then she turned to Spike, "You're not wearing your tie."

"Nope."

"You have to wear the tie."

"Why?"

"It looks weird without it."

"I don't wear ties."

Mia sighed and tugged at one over her curls as she thought, then smiled, "OK...fine. No tie." She reached out and unbuttoned the top three buttons on Spike's white shirt, leaving it open slightly at the top, "There. You look great. Bye, now."

As the girl ran up the stairs, Ian lowered his hand, "How come we have to wear *our* ties but you don't?"

"I'm special." Spike muttered, leaning back in his seat and wishing for the apocalypse.

Upstairs, Dawn, Mia and their friends Darcy and Angela were almost dressed. Darcy and Angela were Card and Jag's dates. Darcy was a cheerleader, not really in Dawn and Mia's circle but she was nice enough, and pretty with straight blond hair and green eyes. Angela had been Jag's next door neighbor for years, and Dawn and Mia had teased him for years about his crush on her. She had a light brown complexion and wide brown eyes, with sleek brown hair that was now twisted into an intricate bun, tendrils hanging down around her face.

"This is so exciting!" Darcy was saying as she struggled to zip up the back of her dress. Dawn smiled and helped her with the zipper, her own hands shaking with nerves. Darcy's dress was strapless and formfitting, a bright turquoise color that brought out her eyes. Her hair hung straight down her back, jeweled bobby pins holding the hair back at her temples. 

Mia came back from the bathroom half dressed, "I can't find my panty hose."

Angela threw them at her and Mia caught them, perching herself on the edge of the bed to put them on. Her dress was short, with a dark blue satin underneath, black lace decorated with black beads over top. The spaghetti straps were decorated with beading, and the hem had spangle fringe. She looked up at Dawn and winked, "Your date's nervous as all hell."

Dawn gave a slight laugh, "He's not the only one." She turned to the full length mirror, studying her reflection, "Do I look OK?"

"Gorgeous." Angela assured her, rolling her eyes over Dawn's shoulder and sharing a conspiratorial look with Mia. Dawn's hair fell in curls around her face, and she wore the key necklace Spike had given her. Her dress was sleeveless with a low V-neck. It was silvery blue and formfitting, leaving her back bare tot he base of her spine, the fabric draping down from her shoulders.

Angela was in purple, her own dress strapless with a tight bodice and a full skirt, decorated with silver threads and rhinestones.

"Are we ready?" Mia asked, slipping her heels on, "Cause I think the boys are going crazy downstairs."

While the other two girls affirmed their readiness Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm good to go."


	22. The Prom Pt 2: Speechless

The limo was parked outside, the boys plus one vampire were waiting at the door, and the prom started in twenty minutes. Dawn looked in the mirror one last time, making sure her hair wasn't frizzy for the fiftieth time, and felt a hand on her arm. She turned and smiled at Mia, who shook her head at her. 

"You look amazing, like always. He's gonna flip." the other girl assured her, and Dawn sighed.

"He sees me every day, this is nothing different."

Mia laughed, "Whatever you say. Come on, before they leave without us."

"Knowing Jag," Angela said, "He would leave us stranded here."

"Us maybe. Not you."

Angela rolled her eyes as they left the room and stood at the top of the stairs. "You guys ready?"

"We have been for an HOUR." Was Ian's annoyed reply, but the excitement was unhideable. The girls laughed and started down, one by one. And, one by one, the boys' jaws dropped, and various forms of "Wow" were uttered by one and all--except for Spike. He stared at Dawn, eyeing her hungrily from head to toe as she stood on the steps, returning the gaze as she took in the tux, the unbuttoned shirt, and the slightly messy hair that was curly and un-gelled.

"You..." She started, but could find no words, "I mean..."

"She means you look just about edible." Mia chimed in from the group of waiting couples who had been watching the exchange from the foot of the stairs.

"You look..." Spike smiled, "Well, edible."

"Not literally, I hope." Jag said, recieving groans in response to the lame joke, and in turn breaking the spell of speechlessness between Dawn and Spike.

"Ready to go?" Dawn asked softly, descending the last of the steps and taking Spike's arm.

"You sure we can't just stay in?" He asked, his whining back in full force.

"Yes, I'm sure." She laughed, but stopped him as they all left the house, while the others went towards the limo, "I never did really thank you for saying yes and taking me to the prom." She said, then stood on tip toe to kiss him softly on the mouth, "I'll finish thanking you later."

Spike was speechless again as she led him to the limo by the hand.


End file.
